¿Qué te provoca miedo?
by D.JaSoul
Summary: En las montañas de la tierra de Fuuka se encuentra el "Otome Inn" ¡Deseamos que tenga una magnifica estadía en nuestros últimos días de servicio!
1. Estoy aburrida

**Disclaimer:** Mai HiME no me pertenece, todos los derechos pertenecen a Sunrise

**Advertencias:** Menciones de asesinatos y quizás situaciones sexuales, ¿Lenguaje fuerte?

21 de Diciembre de 2010

\- Me aburro... Cachorra, préstame tu laptop – Decía la pelirrosa Nao Yuuki.

\- Ni de broma, no me molestes – Replicaba su compañera Natsuki Kuga.

_Sean bienvenidos al hotel "Otome Inn." donde disfrutaran lo mejor de la vista del pueblo de Fuuka, su gran bosque y una maravillosa inclinación donde podrá esquiar en tiempos invernales. Permítanos comentar sobre su estructura cuya edificación de 4 pisos permite 40 habitaciones con camas individuales o matrimoniales, una televisión, un cuarto de baño, un espejo de cuerpo completo, ventanas con vista al bosque; contamos desde agua caliente (para días de invierno como estos), servicio al cuarto, un amplio estacionamiento, una gran limpieza (¡Y lavandería!), servicio de Internet. Además será atendido por nuestros treinta dispuestos empleados._

Entonces... ¿A qué se debió el quiebre del hotel? A pesar de contar con estos servicios el hotel no prospero sino que vio números rojos en solo un plazo de dos años.

\- No seas egoísta, además nadie viene aquí – Nao pareció meditar un momento – El dueño es un idiota si creía que un hotel grande como este iba a ser un buen negocio.

\- Suzushiro dice que en tiempos de Ishigami el pueblo era muy visitado por extranjeros – Explico Natsuki.

\- Pero en ese momento había guerras y muchos de ellos eran refugiados – Se unió a la plática Chie Harada, informante por hobby – Hoy día los turistas prefieren viajar a París, Los Ángeles y lugares como esos.

\- Pues eso es lo que digo ¡Una completa estupidez! - decía la pelirrosa.

\- Pues eso es lo que te da trabajo, ¿Qué hacen holgazaneando? ¡Terminen de fregar la recepción de una vez por todas! - Ordenaba una de las encargadas del hotel, la rubia Haruka Suzushiro (en ausencia de la gerente Midori Sugiura y el dueño Wataru Ishigami)

Esto es lo que ocurría en el lugar: El dueño y su esposa Yukariko después de hablarlo, decidieron dar fin a los servicios hoteleros, dando como plazo a fin el 27 de Diciembre para evitar más gastos innecesarios. Sin embargo olvidaron las fechas festivas y el hecho de que siempre salían a visitar a la familia materna, por lo que dejaron el hotel a cargo de la gerente, sin embargo, Midori salió del pueblo para visitar a una amiga por lo que delego sus responsabilidades a Haruka y Shizuru Fujino _"No habrá problema si solo se encuentran hospedados un par de personas"_ dijo la gerente a punto de abordar su camioneta y salir del lugar.

Lo que nos deja en esta situación donde once chicas (de la anterior platilla de treinta trabajadores) tienen que pasar vísperas de navidad cuidando del hotel y sus huéspedes: la _señorita_ de cincuenta y tantos años, además de una mujer de treinta y dos años y su hija de doce años y el profesor Sakomizu.

Regresando con el personal...

\- ¿Qué les parece si contamos historias de terror para pasar el rato? - Animaba Chie.

\- Yo apoyo la idea – Decía Aoi Senou.

\- Se supone que estamos trabajando – Alegaba Haruka.

\- Pues yo creo que es una excelente idea – Apoyó Shizuru Fujino, la otra encargada – Deberíamos votar en caso de que a alguien no le parezca bien, por favor que alce las manos quien esté a favor – Sugería con su melodiosa voz.

De las onces presentes se notaban siete manos levantadas; Haruka refunfuño y con molestia tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la recepción, imitándole Shizuru, Akane, Shiho, Mai, Yukino, Chie, Aoi, mientras que Natsuki, Nao y Mikoto tomaban unos cojines y se acomodaban en el suelo.

\- ¿Quién empieza? - Preguntó nerviosa Akane Higurashi, ya que ella no había levantado la mano.

\- Yo tengo una historia – Comenzó Aoi sin esperar a que alguien pensara en alguna…

"_Erase una vez en un viejo viñedo que ya nadie usaba, el Conde Von Raagh* se encontraba dando un paseo por las nuevas tierras que acababa de adquirir…"_

\- ¡Qué nombre más bobo! – Refunfuño Nao.

\- ¿Qué es un viñedo Mai? – Preguntaba la joven Mikoto.

\- Te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora guardemos silencio – Propuso Mai al ver la cara de molestia de Haruka, a lo que Aoi continuo.

"_La idea del Conde era edificar un nuevo castillo donde pudiera pasar algunas temporadas con su familia. Así pues, dispuso a destruir todo aquello que antes fuese el viñedo, sin embargo, en una vieja habitación escondida del lugar se encontraron barriles varios cuyo peso hacía suponer que contenían algo…"_

Para poner el suspenso que debía la historia, Aoi hizo la voz más baja y ronca; Shiho abrió más los ojos, Mikoto sintió dudas, Yukino pensó lo peor y Natsuki solo bufó.

"_Al abrir cada uno de los barriles se dieron cuenta que contenía ni nada más ni nada menos que… VINO"_

\- Ara ¿Solo eso? – Shizuru comenzaba a ver absurda la historia.

"_No era solo vino, era el vino más delicioso que el Conde y su gente hubiesen probado jamás; un sabor tan dulce, un elixir tan suave cuyo contenido embriagaba hasta el alma del que la consumía. Decidieron pues, beberlo siempre en ocasiones especiales y fiestas. Finalmente llego el día en que el primer barril se acabará, y el conde ordeno que se ocupase el barril para guardar algún producto; el problema ocurrió al levantar el barril, cuando los sirvientes notaron que aún seguía pesado así que procedieron a abrirlo… y cuál fuese su sorpresa al encontrar en su interior… restos… ¡Humanos!"_

Las más débiles de corazón gritaron, las más fuertes hicieron muecas de asco a la vez que Aoi se despostillaba de la risa por sus reacciones.

\- Eso es desagradable – Mencionaba con disgusto Akane.

\- ¿Ahora debo sospechar de la botella siempre que beba vino? - Cuestiono Chie.

\- De haber sabido que contarían algo tan bobo, hubiera ido a limarme las uñas – Dijo frustada Nao.

\- Basta, basta – Calmaba Shizuru – ¿Alguien más tiene una historia más interesante que contar?

\- Yo tengo una buena, espero puedan dormir…

_En una noche de Halloween, Natsuki y Shizuru salieron a trabajar dejando a sus dos pequeñas solas…"_

\- Espera ¿Por qué nosotras? – Cuestiono Natsuki al saberse dentro de la historia.

\- Para que se sientan identificadas con el relato – Contesto Chie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Pero yo quiero tener tres hijos con mi Natsuki – Aclaraba burlona (y coquetamente) Shizuru.

\- ¡Shizuru!

\- Por favor continua con la historia Chie-chan – Animaba Mai.

_Debido a eso, la pareja le pidió a su amiga Mai que cuidará de sus hijas por esa noche, lo que implicaba llevarlas a pedir dulces* y quedarse con ellas hasta entrada la mañana._

_Después de cumplir con los dulces al final se dispuso a arroparlas y dejarlas dormir, se dirigió a la sala y se recostó en el sillón donde se quedó dormida…_

_Al cabo de un rato sonó el teléfono de la casa, lo que despertó a la niñera y suponiendo que era una de las madres (Preocupada por sus hijas) lo descolgó y contesto:_

_\- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? -_

_\- … - al otro lado nadie contestaba._

_\- Nao ¿Eres tú? Déjate de tonterías que las bromas por teléfono son para niños- Dijo Mai pensando que era su amiga._

_\- … - Una vez más nadie contesto, pero parecía que alguien contenía la risa, y después el desconocido/a colgó._

_\- ¿¡Qué rayos!? - Se preguntó la pelinaranja._

_Ella decidió recostarse una vez más en el sillón y tratar de descansar cuando el teléfono sonó una vez más, repitiéndose la misma escena; esto ocurrió al menos cuatro veces más cuando Mai decidió responder._

_\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto enojada._

_\- ¿Estas cuidando bien de las pequeñas? – Contesto un hombre con voz ronca._

_Mai sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda y supo que algo había ocurrido, corrió hacia el cuarto donde había dejado a las pequeñas Saki y Saeko y se horrorizo al ver el cuarto… Sangre y vísceras por doquier, la cabeza de Saeko estaba separada de cuerpo colocada encima de la cama, la de Saki estaba a lado de la lámpara de mesa, ambas con expresiones de terror muy diferente a como las sonrisas que le habían regalado toda la noche._

_La joven mujer comenzó a llorar al instante solo para voltearse cuando escucho unas cuantas carcajadas desquiciadas del pasillo, lo único que vio antes de sentir su cuello desgarrado fue una mirada llena de sangre._

Aún cuando termino el relato nadie se atrevió a hablar, las diez que habían estado escuchando tenían una cara de asombro en su rostro; Chie se había pasado con la historia.

\- Creo que es hora de dormir, cerremos todo con llave y cada quien a su habitación – Ordeno con aprehensión en su voz Haruka – Y nada de seguir contando estas cosas, que les dará un injerto – Menciono al ver el rostro de Shiho.

\- Infarto Haruka-chan – Aclaró Yukino.

\- Si, eso –

Dicho esto todas se levantaron y siguieron sus instrucciones, sin saber que los días siguientes un par de historias de terror serian cosa de nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*En realidad me hubiese gustado llamarle Von Roo, pero lo he inventado para que suene absurdo.

*No sé en Japón pero considerare que en Fuuka los niños salen a pedir dulces también.

En este fic cabe aclarar (a diferencia del otro) que Natsuki y Shizuru si son pareja y por ello Chie les ha metido en la historia hasta con hijas y espero no me quieran matar por haber asesinado a las pequeñas Kuga.

Las historias de terror no son mías, son leyendas urbanas que fueron adaptadas para este propósito.

Siendo así, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, quizás la próxima semana, no lo sé, como sea ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	2. El Ultimo Huesped

Sé que no tengo razón para justificar mi retraso en la actualización del fanfic, excepto la escuela (pero todos sabemos que esa la excusa no.1 usada ¿verdad?), _anyways_ descubrí que la universidad nos quita más tiempo del que quisiéramos (aún en vacaciones)

Un agradecimiento para el invitado que se ha tomado el tiempo de comentar en apoyo del fic. Ya suponía que la muerte ficticia de las mini Kuga no iba a ser del agrado de muchos. Así mismo agradecer a los que colocaron este fic entre sus historias a seguir y sus favoritos y a quienes lo han leído.

**Advertencia: **Descripciones tétricas de muertes, quizás no en este pero en otros capítulos la cosa se va a poner fea.

**Aclaración:** La regue en el primer cap. son 30 habitaciones, no 40 (_silly me)_

**Disclaimer**: Esto le pertenece a Sunrise, sí, a esos mismos que nos dieron dos temporadas de Valvrave The Liberator pero no nos pueden dar otra de Mai HiME.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**El Ultimo Huesped**

Aoi corría desesperada, corría sin siquiera pensar en lo resbaloso del lodo o en la sensación del pasto contra sus pies desnudos, no sabia de quién o qué corría, pero sabia que de no hacerlo experimentaría una muerte dolorosa.

\- No mires atrás - se repitió silenciosamente a si misma.

Toco el tronco de un árbol angosto con el fin de ayudarse y no caer a la tierra lodosa; pronto le falto el aire, las rodillas le temblaron y los pies se le entumecieron haciéndole detenerse, la adolescente de 18 años no pudo mas que agarrar su pecho con una increíble sensación de dolor que le atravesó.

Pronto cayo de espaldas, solo para observar la fina flecha que atravesaba su cuerpo, cerca de su caja torácica impidiéndole siquiera rogar por su vida...

Chie Harada estaba en una habitación cercana a la de Aoi, el grito de terror que emitió la castaña fue suficiente para que Chie tomara la lámpara de su mesita de noche y saliera corriendo en dirección de la habitación 22, en cuanto llegó, el tremendo subidón de adrenalina que sentía recorrer su piel se enfrió cuando vio a su amiga querida revolcarse entre las sábanas.

\- Hey, despierta, es solo un sueño, despierta - tranquilizaba a la pelinegra a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

Mientras Aoi abría los ojos y recuperaba el aliento se abrazo fuertemente a la pelinegra, ya sabia ella que iba a tener pesadillas, por ello le gustaba contar historias de terror absurdas y no tan serias como la de Chie la noche anterior.

\- ¿Pero que rayos ocurre? - preguntó Suzushiro mientras entraba a la habitación con una lámpara igual a la de Chie (presumiblemente también de la mesa de noche de su habitación)

\- Un mal sueño encargada, no se preocupe - aclaraba Chie para su compañera.

\- Si no soportan esas ridículas historias háganme el favor de no contarlas.

\- Solo fue una pesadilla, Haruka-chan, dejémosle en paz - Pedia la suave voz de Yukino que venía detrás de la grandulona rubia.

Mientras esto ocurría en otra habitación Shizuru terminaba de vestirse. El uniforme obligatorio constaba de un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una blusa blanca (la de la castaña era manga larga) y una chamarra de color rojo; en otros tiempos las chicas habrían vestido con otro uniforme pero ya no importaba dado que había poca gente alrededor y había menos hospedados.

\- Ara, siempre tan enérgicas por la mañana - Mencionaba burlonamente frente al espejo - Supongo que ya es hora del desayuno.

El problema de la habitación en la que dormía Shizuru era que no había un reloj (como en las demás) y el reloj de bolsillo que siempre llevaba consigo lo había dejado en la habitación de Natsuki la noche anterior cuando estaban dándose las buenas noches. A la chica del cabello leonado le hubiese gustado compartir con Natsuki la habitación, pero Suzushiro había puesto una clara advertencia respecto a esto: _"Respetare lo que sea que tengan ustedes dos pero a la menor señal de degradación -depravación Haruka-chan- mandare a Kuga a ayudar a la tienda de los Kurauichi durante todo el tiempo en que estemos trabajando" _

La tienda del señor Kurauichi (el cuál vivía con su esposa y con su hijo Kazuya, el cual cabe aclarar es novio de la joven Akane) se encontraba a faldas del monte, a poco más de media hora de viaje a pie; este pequeño establecimiento era, quizás, el más cercano al hotel, también estaba un pequeño centro medico (dado que Fuuka en un lugar pequeño) pero llegar a este tomaba dos horas de viaje a pie.

Una vez todas bajaron al comedor de los empleados se dispusieron a desayunar.

\- ¿Ya llevaron el desayuno a los huéspedes? - Cuestionó una Nao somnolienta.

\- Le pedí a Mikoto que subiera a dejárselos - Dijo Mai.

\- Algunas se levantan temprano a trabajar, ¿sabias Yuuki? - Mencionaba Shiho.

\- Ya, sé que Mai hizo el desayuno para nosotras y los huéspedes, ¿Pero tu qué habrás hecho? - Pregunto mientras la señalaba con los palillos.

\- ¡La lavandería! Ya que no haces más que cuidar la recepción cómo si alguien fuese a hospedarse en estas fechas - Dijo molesta Shiho.

Habiendo dicho esto alguien toco el timbre en la recepción, haciendo que las diez chicas dirigieran su atención a la misma.

\- Yo atiendo - Se ofreció Akane esperanzada a que fuese Kazu-kun.

Una vez llegó se sorprendió de ver a un hombre, quizás a mediados de sus 60 años, tan delgado que se notaba lo huesuda de su cara, de un aspecto tan decrepito que parecía sacado de una historia de Poe. Akane se congelo en su sitio y no pudo emitir palabra alguna, por suerte Yukino también se había acercado...

\- Otome Inn ¿En qué podemos servirle? - pregunto amablemente la de los lentes.

\- Quisiera una habitación, la más alejada que tenga - Hablo con su rasposa voz.

\- De acuerdo, tenemos disponible la 29...

\- Deme la 30 - Exigió bajamente el hombre.

\- Lo lamento, por cuestiones de seguridad no le puedo dar esa -

Yukino recordó lo que contaban cuando había entrado a la plantilla de trabajadores, rumores de que la habitación estaba maldita, que murieron dos personas, inclusive de que Ishigami había hecho un pacto con el demonio para el éxito del hotel (para nada creíble). Ishigami nunca confirmo nada pero tampoco lo negó... Simplemente dio la orden de no se ocupara la habitación no. 30 bajo la excusa de "la seguridad de las personas"

\- Solo deme la 30 - menciono sacando un fajo grueso de billetes.

\- De acuerdo - Accedió Yukino, de todos modos eran los últimos dias de servicio - ¿Tiene alguna identificación?

\- Basta con saber mi nombre: Homura Nagi

\- Lo siento señor pero necesito una identificación por si ocurre algún accidente... - Dijo pensando en la habitación 30 - O en caso de robo.

Resignándose el hombre dio una identificación, al momento de mencionar que no quería que nadie le molestase hasta el dia 27, nada de servicio o limpieza al cuarto. Fue muy raro pero Yukino se mantenía pensando _"los últimos cinco dias de servicio ¿Qué mal puede ocurrir? Un huésped es un huésped". _Así pues se puso en marcha para señalar a aquel hombre su cuarto.

Dada por concluida la labor se dirigió de nuevo al comedor de los empleados, donde ya la mayoría se estaba levantando.

\- Sayers-san pide que arreglemos la antena, dice que otra vez el canal 63 se ve a rayas - Informo Mikoto.

\- Les dije que aquí nada sirve - Dijo Natsuki con cara de fastidio.

\- Serviría si el jefe no fuese tan tacaño para contratar servicios mediocres - Se quejo Nao.

\- ¡Bien! Harada se encargara de la antena, como es habitual, las demás irán a ocuparse de sus obligaciones - Ordenó Suzushiro.

Habiendo dicho esto, todas se levantaron y regresaron al trabajo, excepto Yukino quien terminaba sus alimentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki estaba sentada frente a la recepción como era habitual; no le gustaba el trabajo ni la actitud de algunos compañeros (Suzushiro) pero quería ganar algo de dinero para salir con Shizuru en la vacaciones de verano. Además no podía actuar como una pareja frente a las otras, no es que le molestase su relación pero Nao, Chie y Aoi aprovechaban para burlarse y Suzushiro quería asesinarlas cada vez que las veía abrazadas (Cómo si nadie supiera que la rubia gritona tenia algo con su mejor amiga). En medio de un suspiro de aburrimiento pensó que seria divertido si el hotel estuviese realmente embrujado.

\- Una moneda por tus pensamientos cachorra - Hablo Nao - Piensas en buscarle una historia de terror a este lugar ¿Cierto?

\- Cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo ¿Qué tienes en mente? - Dijo interesada.

\- Recuerdo el rumor de que detrás del cuarto del generador enterraron los cuerpos de los niños que murieron en aquel incendio de Fuuka, ya sabes, el de hace 40 años.

El incendio del orfanato de Fuuka, un caso muy sonado en el pueblo, no por las causas del incendio (Que nunca se dieron a conocer) ni por la cantidad de fallecidos (7 niños y 2 adultos) sino porque después del año se hablo de un demente necrófilo que saqueo las tumbas de los pequeños, al final resulto en la silla eléctrica para el desquiciado y los cuerpos vueltos a enterrar, esta vez. en la montaña; en un espacio que quedaría (posteriormente) detrás de un hotel.

\- Ya, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Desenterrarlos?

\- No, tonta; esto va más allá de eso, a los muertos de antes se les enterraba con algunas cosas de oro.

\- ¡Diablos!, olvídalo Nao, ¿Estas pidiéndome que saqueemos las tumbas, imbécil?

\- Baja la voz o alguien se enterará - Señalo Nao haciendo el gesto con el dedo en sobre sus labios.

\- Yo digo que suena emocionante - Intervino Chie - ¿No te da curiosidad por saber si es verdad Kuga?

\- ¿Arreglaste la antena? - Pregunto Natsuki brevemente - Como sea si nos atrapan nos va a ir mal - Suspiro rindiéndose - Ustedes pasaron mucho tiempo con la gerente

\- Es una aventura Kuga, seria mejor si Sugiura-sensei estuviera aquí.

\- Hay que tener cuidado con la rubia gritona, la loca de Fujino - Nao recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte Natsuki -Maki-maki y Mai, actuaremos normal hoy y a las 12 de la noche nos reuniremos frente al cuarto del generador. Cada quien llevara una linterna grande y una mochila pequeña ¿Entendido? - Dijo Nao.

La otras dos asintieron, después de todo, no había nada y lo mas probable es que solo fuera un rumor para tener a los niños dentro de las casas antes del atardecer.

Que mal que no sea así...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bueno, es muy posible que me odien por tardar tanto espero que el próximo no tarde tanto. He dado muchas descripciones porque habrá mucho que será incluido ¿Sorpresa de un Nagi anciano? Espero haberla provocado. Me disculpo si hay algo fuera de lugar (como la personalidad de los personajes, tratare desarrollarla mejor conforme pasen los capítulos). Mai y Mikoto casi no salieron se las debo para el próximo.

¿Un review? _It will be great._


End file.
